Second Chance
by Des Parfaits
Summary: [SEQUEL of 4 Years of Love] Mungkin Tuhan masih berpihak pada Joonmyeon dan inilah kebahagiaan terbesarnya karena sebelumnya perasaan menyesal terus menggerogoti benaknya. Ya. Karena kesalahannya sendiri. [Sulay]


**disc**: Dae bukan pemilik dari cast.

**warn**: shounen-ai. romance. drama. OOC.

**cast**: Kim Joonmyeon - Zhang Yixing.

**note**: apakah ini bisa disebut sebagai sequel dari 4 Years of Love? Dae rasa iya soalnya ini jelasin tentang flashback sama next-nya tuh ff wkwk~

yo check this one out!

* * *

**Second Chance**

* * *

Unicorn? Jadi teringat akan dirimu. Kau yang kutinggalkan disana. Aku yang menyakitimu. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau masih menyimpan semua unicorn-unicorn itu? Apa kau masih menyimpan cincin 'pernikahan' kita? Otakku berharap kau membuang dan melupakanku. Tapi hatiku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

**.**

**Empat tahun lalu.**

"Joonmyeon? Apa yang ingin kau—"

"Aku akan bertunangan."

DEG

"J-Joonmyeon—"

"Aku menyembunyikan ini karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

"J-Joon—"

"Aku terlalu egois. Aku mencintaimu."

"K-kau—"

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

"T-tapi—"

"Tapi saat ini aku sadar. Aku harus meninggalkanmu."

"Myeonie—"

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini. Selamat tinggal."

**.**

Aku yang bodoh, tak mengerti perasaanmu dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu semua. Egois memang. Disaat aku akan berikatan dengan seseorang, aku malah mencintaimu, ingin bersamamu, ingin memilikimu. Aku yang bodoh, dengan santainya melenggang pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri, yang aku tahu kau pasti sedang menangis.

Menyesal? Tentu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri tempat-tempat yang pernah menjadi kenangan kita. Toko musik, game center, banyak lagi, dan terutama danau ini. Danau yang menjadi saksi 'pernikahan' kita. Dan di danau ini juga—aku meninggalkanmu.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas rumput hijau pinggir danau. Tak ada yang berbeda. Masih tetap sama setelah 4 tahun lamanya aku meninggalkan Seoul—dan juga meninggalkanmu. Menghirup oksigen yang kaya di tempat ini. Sungguh menyegarkan paru-paruku, pikiranku, membuang semua memori yang ada di otakku—kecuali memori tentang dirimu.

**~Second Chance~**

Joonmyeon terpaku didepan pagar kayu sebuah rumah yang tak seberapa besar, namun berhalaman cukup luas. Pikiran '_masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak_'nya berkecamuk dalam otak. Rumah yang sangat dia hafal letaknya, jaraknya. Rumah yang selalu menjadi saksi saat ia mengecup sayang bibir mungil itu.

**~Second Chance~**

Apa aku harus masuk? Apa tak terlalu terkesan 'tak tahu diri'? Bersamaan dengan rasa bingung dan takutku yang campur aduk, kau keluar. Mata indah yang aku rindukan itu menangkap sosok pengecut didepan pagar rumahnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan aku. Tak bisa kugambarkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu saat ini. Sungguh sulit terbaca.

Kau mendekati pagar, mendekatiku. Eh? Tunggu. Hanya mengambil paket dan surat dari kotak pos di depanku, lalu kembali berjalan ke dalam rumah? Apa kau tak melihatku disini? Aku terlalu percaya diri.

"Yixingie!" –kau menoleh dengan ekspresi tetap.

"Kau tak melihatku disini?" –kau menggeleng. Aigo kau tetap saja seperti dulu. Babo. Jika kau tak melihatku, kenapa saat ini kau menoleh padaku, sayang?

"Boleh aku mampir sebentar?" –kau hanya menatapku datar, tanpa memberi jawaban dan berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Xingie! Aku merindukanmu—" –kau tak bergeming, menghilang di balik pintu.

"Miss you.." Melirih.

Mungkin aku memang tak pantas masuk dalam kehidupanmu lagi. Terlalu bodoh dan tak tahu diri. Aku yang meninggalkanmu, aku sendiri yang menghampirimu.

.

.

**_Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Maaf. Sangat merindukanmu._**

.

.

"Aaaarrgghh! Asdfghjkl!" Oke, kalian boleh menganggapku orang gila saat ini. Mengoceh dan mengamuk sendiri di jalan. _Oh Kim Joonmyeon. Dimana image angelmu?_ Sudah tak ada. Argghhh sungguh ini semua gara-gara yeoja murahan tak tahu diri itu. Pakai apa dia sampai aku luluh dan mau bertunangan dengannya.

"Yixingie..."

JRESSSSS

Hujan? Syukurlah. Jadi, tak ada yang melihatku menangis. Air mata yang bercampur dengan tetesan suci dari langit membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Melunturkan rasa kecewaku, melunturkan amarahku mengingat semua kebodohanku, tetapi tetap, tak melunturkan memori tentangmu. Melekat dengan jelas, Zhang Yixing.

.

.

**_Hujan? Apa kau kehujanan? Kuharap tidak._**

.

.

Danau ini selalu membuatku nyaman. Tak salah aku memilih ini untuk menjadi tempat berlangsungnya 'pernikahan' kita.

PLUNG

PLUNG

Eh? Aku hanya melempar batu sekali. Kenapa ada dua suara yang terdengar? Apa ikannya loncat dan memakan batu itu? _Kim Joonmyeon. Kemana akal sehatmu? Ikan tidak memakan batu_. Hilang!

Kutolehkan kepala ke arah asal batu terlempar. Dan betapa kagetnya jantungku, betapa lebarnya mataku selebar mata temanmu Do Kyungsoo itu, melihat kau ada di sini. Di tempat yang sama denganku. Saat ini. Bolehkah aku menganggap ini mimpi? _Tidak boleh_. Ya sudah.

Kau tetap tak menoleh padaku. Apa kau tak melihatku lagi? Hey, kau tersenyum. Karena apa? Ku ikuti arah pandanganmu, dimana aku mendapati seekor tupai yang sedang memakan sesuatu diatas dahan pohon tumbang sebelah danau. Apa itu tupai yang mengintip 'pernikahan' kita? Ku alihkan pandangan ke arahmu lagi. Kau masih tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. Memamerkan dimple imutmu.

"Yixingie—oh, Yixing-ssi?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi."

"Baiklah, lalu?"

"Terserah padamu."

"Kalau begitu, Yixingie? Boleh?" –kau hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa ada disini? tanyaku.

"Tak boleh?"

"Bukan maksudku—"

"Joonmyeon?" –akhirnya kau menyebut namaku.

"Ne?"

"Masih ingat 'pernikahan' kita?"

"Tentu. Kau?"

"Aku juga ingat."

.

Hening—

.

"Yixingie?" –kau tak bergeming—lagi.

"Mianhae, sudah membuatmu terluka. Atau bahkan lebih dari kata 'luka'. Mianhae, aku membohongimu. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu, aku hanya—"

"Egois."

"Benar. Aku memang egois dan aku juga—"

"Bodoh."

"Tepat sekali. Aku memang bodoh, tak bisa menjaga perasaanmu dengan baik. Aku juga—"

"Joonmyeon?"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana pernikahanmu?" –kau tersenyum. Apa maksud senyumanmu? Aku tak suka kau tersenyum seperti itu.

"Aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan yeoja itu, tak sampai menikah kau tahu." –kau menatapku tajam.

"Dan kembali menyakiti perasaannya? Kau—"

"Dia yang menyakitiku. Dia menipuku. Ternyata yeoja itu sudah hamil dengan namja lain dan malah ingin menikahiku. Dia gila! Ingin menikah denganku hanya karena harta keluargaku."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia hanya memanfaatkan keluargamu?" –tatapanmu semakin tajam.

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan."

.

Hening—

.

"Yixingie?" –kau menoleh.

"Aku masih punya hati, punya rasa untuk kita. Dan aku akan menanti, sampai kapanpun kau minta untuk kembali. Ku harap kau meminta untuk kembali." –karena aku yakin, cinta akan berpihak padaku.

"Jika saat ini kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan menunggu cinta memanggilmu untuk kembali padaku." –kau menatapku.

"Mianhae. Menancapkan luka dalam di hatimu, dan aku yakin, luka itu yang membuatmu berhenti untuk—"

GREEP

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh. Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Untuk apa kau menunggu cinta memanggilku, kalau cinta sudah memanggilmu kembali padaku?!" –kau menghambur mendekapku.

"Kau juga bodoh. Kenapa masih menyimpan perasaan itu untuk orang yang sudah terlalu melukaimu?"

"Kau menancapkan luka, memang. Tapi rasa yang kuat dalam hati, membasuh luka itu. Apa aku masih bodoh?"

"Tidak. Bukan kau yang bodoh." –kudekap erat tubuhmu. Hangat. Rasa hangat yang juga aku rindukan.

.

Hening—

.

"Yixingie?" –masih mendekapmu.

"Ne?

"Kau masih menyimpan cincin 'pernikahan' kita?" –kau melepas dekapanku, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu. Ini aku membawanya. Aku selalu membawa ini jika kesini. Masih bagus kan?" –demi apa, Zhang Yixing, kau berhasil membuatku hampir meneteskan air mata jika tidak mati-matian ku tahan.

"Kau merawatnya?" –kau mengangguk mantap.

"Selama 4 tahun? Cincin ilalang itu tak rusak?"

"Aku kasih formalin." –kau nyengir tanpa dosa. Omona! Yixing, kau polos sekali. Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku juga masih menyimpannya. Kau mau lihat cincinku?" –kau kembali mengangguk mantap.

Mungkin ini saatnya. Benda yang selalu aku bawa selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Ku keluarkan kotak beludru merah kecil dari saku. Kurasa kalian tahu itu apa. Kubuka perlahan didepanmu dan nampaklah cincin perak dengan unicorn kecil diatasnya.

"J-Joonmyeon? Ini kan cincin sungguhan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu ini untuk siapa? –kau bertanya dengan sangat polos sekali, Yixing. Aku menepuk keningku.

"Ini buatmu." –kau tercekat.

"Maukah kau mengulang 'pernikahan' kita?" –kau mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak disini. Di tempat suci, tempat dua insan dipersatukan dengan seorang pastur dan beberapa saksi." –kau menatapku,.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Ne. Maukah menikah secara harfiah denganku?"

GREEP

Tanpa kau jawab dengan kata-kata pun aku sudah tau.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

ih giling kenapa jadi sinetron banget gini ya -_- Dae geli sendiri pas bacanya waktu ngedit. ya ambruk~ tapi Dae harap ini bisa memperjelas para readers yang ngebaca ff Dae 4 Years of Love meski tetep nggak jelas banget sih dan ngegantung.**  
**

at last, mind to** review **:) ?

gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


End file.
